St Petersburg
by Mkatsi
Summary: Set during "a hole in the world" Spike and Angel talk on the plane about St Petersburg. Spike/Angel


**St Petersburg?**

Author: Mkatsi

Rating: U

Pairings: Spike/Angel

Feedback: Yes Please

Disclaimer: The boy's aint mine.

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Summary: Set during "a hole in the world" Spike and Angel talk on the plane about St Petersburg.

Spike shrugged his coat closer around himself as he glanced out of the window of the plane. His eyes darted to the small pane and back again. Blue skies, clouds, birds, they all looked the same from here. A blur, his eyes rolled for a moment, and he swallowed hard against a rising wave of nausea.  
There had been a silence stretching between Spike and Angel for almost an hour now, since the mention of Cordelia. Spike hadn't known the woman, the girl or the seer. He didn't much care to. He remembered flashes of her here and there. Cheerleader, hair, tits and ass. Everything he should have taken notice of at the time, but didn't. Everything perhaps that Angel had taken notice of.  
His eyes slid sideways, sleuthing across until Angel was in his line of vision. His head did not move, only his gaze. The look on Angel's face told Spike everything he needed to know. On the outside, he'd just point out that Angel was brooding. On the inside, he knew every infliction on the older vampire's face. He'd seen those looks before, the particular twitch in his jaw, the very angle of his brow. Angel was in pain, real, actual turmoil- this time for himself. Not for the evil he'd done for others, but for the evil the world had inflicted on him.  
"Curse of being immortal…"  
Spike ventured, his voice low and gravelly- like aged whiskey being poured through sand.  
Angel turned his head to face him, a small tilt that masked his surprise at the sound of Spike's voice, breaking his hour long reverie. His eyes held questioning enough for Spike to know that either Angel had not heard him, or didn't know what he was talking about.  
"We live for years to see the world slip between our fingers. Washed away by time. We've seen electricity and the industrial revolution, computers and sports cars that are so bloody beautiful you could cry- and we've seen them die, all of them"  
He confirmed, his eyes meeting Angel's just for a moment, something passing between them that could pass for civilised.  
Angel snorted for a moment. Spike wasn't sure why. Angel could have told him, it was a special kind of noise that expressed surprise, knowing and regret. Small surprise at Spike's poetic nature shining through for a moment, at his insight. Too many people assumed the blonde was stupid, but Angel knew he just liked to play dumb. He allowed himself to relax for a moment and settle into Spike's gaze.  
"We've come from cavemen to astronauts mm?" he asked  
Spike laughed, that real laugh that came so rarely, not a smirk or derision. Just a laugh, one that reached his eyes.  
"Yeah"  
He agreed. He knew what Angel meant. The age of technology, the loss of whats really real at times. Even now, medical science could not save Fred, they were going back, back to before men, to the cave's original dwellers. The old ones.  
"I'm going to loose her" Angel said, his voice level now. A realisiation.  
"Yeah mate, you will"  
And eventually, he would he'd loose them all.  
"Guess that means I'm the only one you got" Spike said, lips twisting up into a half smirk, nose crinkling softly and eyes sparkling. "Forever" he finished, his tone wicked.  
Angel contemplated jumping out of the plane for a moment.  
There was a moment then. Despite the banter, the arguments, the disagreements- they'd been though a lot together, were going through more now, would continue too.  
Again, a silence stretched between them, both reliving their own pasts, together.  
"Do you…remember St Petersburg?" Angel asked softly, glancing sideways again.  
It had been 1895, the girls were away somewhere with the Immortal. They'd left their men to fend for themselves in the middle of Moscow. In a rage, Angelus had taken William on a long coach ride, the cold biting at their toes to see Palace Square. Angelus had been giving history lessons until dawn. William had been board to near tears. It was the icing on the cake when they could not find an inn open that would take them. There had been a screaming match, a fight, blood, black eyes, and eventually, they broke into a boarded up shop front, and Angelus had pulled the boy roughly to his side for warmth. In the evening, they had awoken with their legs wrapped around one another, and fingers neatly entwined.  
"No"  
Spike replied curtly, the plane beginning to descend, and his fingers pressed into the foam of the arm rests.  
"No I don't"  
They both knew he was lying.


End file.
